


All types of hugs

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Can be platonic or not - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, it’s up to you, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: Woojin really likes to hug Daehwi.





	All types of hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back with a chamhwi oneshot! Woojin and daehwi are so cute!

There are many types of hugs in the world, and often contain different meanings too. A hug can comfort someone. A hug can frighten someone. A hug can make someone feel loved. A hug is needed when someone is sad. A hug can be shared when people are happy. A hug can mean as a hello. A hug can give the impression of goodbye. A hug can make someone confused. A hug can be an assurance. Hug is a love language for a lot of people, and maybe hug is Woojin’s favorite love language. 

Woojin really likes to hug Daehwi, his best friend. They met each other for the first time at the park near their houses, when a 4 year old Daehwi almost fell down from a swing but thankfully rescued by a 6 year old Woojin. That was the first time that Woojin hugged Daehwi, rubbing his back so he won’t cry anymore. Since then Woojin always keep Daehwi by his side and Daehwi never wanted to be far away from him. They went to the same school even the same university. The university was far from their hometown so they rent an apartment for both of them. Actually Woojin rent the apartment for himself but then Daehwi come two years later and wanted to stay with him at his apartment. 

 

1.  
_bear hug_

Daehwi wasn’t the best cook. Actually he was one of the worst cooks Woojin had met. But Daehwi wanted to learn how to cook properly because he kinda felt bad that Woojin always cooked for both of them and Woojin often went away for a week because of his dance competition. Everytime Woojin wasn’t home, he would either just eat ramen or buy food for himself. And he really needed to save his money, but eating ramen everyday wasn’t healthy so he decided that he needed to learn how to cook. 

So on one Saturday afternoon when both of them were just lazing around, Daehwi dropped the bomb. “Alright it’s time,” Woojin just stared at him questioningly. “It’s time for you to taste the best dish ever from the best chef, which is me.” Daehwi said and Woojin just paused for a minute to process everything and laughed so hard the other minute. “W-what? Lol Hwi you must be kidding. You can’t cook. Like really really can’t. Have you ever tried to cook? Nope, I don’t think so. No. Never.” Woojin said after calming down from his laugh feast. Daehwi kinda felt offended but Woojin wasn’t entirely wrong so he just let it slide. “Ugh hyung that’s why you should teach me. It’s not like your dishes are so delicious,” actually they are, but Woojin doesn’t have to know. “Of course you don’t think my dishes are delicious, says the one who gulp down all of my smoked beef fried rice.” Woojin said with a tiny bit of sarcasm. “What do you mean gulp down, that’s fried rice, you have to chew it first hyung. But anyway my point is you should teach me,” Daehwi said. “Why do you need to cook, you can just ask me to cook for you, you know?” Asked Woojin. “I know but you won’t always there to cook for me, right? Sometimes you went out of town for your competition for days.” Daehwi said with a pout. With that Woojin sighed and gave up. “Alright come here I will teach you and share my secret recipe.” 

Disaster. Wrecked ship. That was a very good phrases to describe their kitchen right now. Rice, smoked beef, ham, knives, plates, oil everywhere. Is that raw egg on the floor? “Daehwi! Flip the egg do you want to make another burnt egg?!” Woojin screamed while cutting the ham. “Oh my God it’s so hot! Help me the oil would burn me first” Daehwi cried for help. “Ugh what do you mean by learning how to cook, at the end it’s me that do everything.” Woojin grumbled but still help him.

After a few trials and errors, Daehwi -no, Woojin- finally finished making the fried rice. “Hyung! This is so delicious! It’s even better than yours!” Daehwi said after tested a spoonful of the fried rice, wiping the tears that threatened to fall out of his eye. “Well it’s basically mine but go off I guess.” Woojin said with a small voice, not wanting to break his little happy bubble. _And partly because Woojin is just so soft for him._ “I did it! I can't believe it!! Thank you hyung!” Daehwi exclaimed excitedly and Woojin thought that he was really cute that he hugged him while still chewing his food. 

 

2.  
_back hug_

It was the time of the semester. When everything became so hectic, when everyone looked so lifeless, when someone was so desperate to finish his works, when that someone was Park Woojin. Maybe it was partially his own fault. Procrastination was never a good thing, but Woojin has mastered it. That leads to his current situation, two papers that due in two days, one presentation on the next three days, exam week that start on Monday. He really didn’t know where to start first. On days like this, coffee became his best friend, his laptop became his closest friend, sleep became his enemy and he really hates the sun, because when the sun started to rise, it’s become closer to his deadline, or his death _-Woojin’s words not mine._

On the other hand, we have the example of a great student, the one that your mother used to compare you to, the one who you wanted to be but you will never be, Lee Daehwi. There is no procrastinate on his dictionary. He was not really at the top spot, maybe the second or third, but still everyone knows he is diligent. And that’s a good thing on these kind of days, because Daehwi doesn’t even have half of the stress that Woojin has. Daehwi was a freshman so maybe he doesn’t have more works than Woojin, but still university is harsh, Daehwi has much work to do but he had done more than half of it. He only had one paper that due on three days that he hasn’t finished yet. He had plenty of time to review for his presentations and exams. So when he saw Woojin struggles with his own works, he wanted to make sure he is okay.

“Hyung, have you eaten dinner yet?” It was 9 in the evening when Daehwi went inside Woojin’s room. “Ugh yeah maybe,” Woojin answered absentmindedly which made Daehwi frowned. From what he remembered, Woojin came home at 4 and never went outside of his room since then. “Hyung when was the last time you eat?” Daehwi tried again. “what, I don’t remember, lunch maybe, sandwich, it’s not important. Now Hwi please let me finish my paper.” Woojin answered hurriedly without even looked at him. “Do you want me to cook you something hyung? Ramen maybe?” Daehwi tried again (2). “Ugh no I really don’t have time to eat or entertain you or talk to you right now.” Woojin answered with a slightly raised voice which made Daehwi kinda scared. “Okay then hyung, please do tell me if you need anything. Don’t force yourself to much.” Woojin didn’t answer him so he just closed the door. 

Three hours later, Daehwi saw that the light on Woojin’s room was still on so he opened the door to see that Woojin still seated on his chair, typing on his laptop. “Oh hyung it’s already midnight, you haven’t finished your work?” Daehwi asked but got shocked in return because Woojin suddenly slammed his desk. “Yeah I haven’t finished my paper that was due on two days, no, tomorrow. I'm not a smart student like you, I like to delay my works not like you, so what? I’m trying hard right now can’t you see? Stop bothering me!” Woojin snapped at him and Daehwi finally saw his face and his red eyes from staring at the laptop for too long. Daehwi could clearly see the stress written all over his face or even on his body. He was really shocked at Woojin sudden outburst. “That’s not what I mean hyung, I’ll make you some tea to calm you down.” Daehwi said slowly while walking to the kitchen. 

Daehwi knew that Woojin didn’t mean all of the things that he said but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt, just a little. And suddenly he felt his eyes sting. Okay maybe not so little. But Daehwi had to stay calm for both of them. _He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it._ He keep on chanting that to stop himself from crying. _He didn’t mea-_ his chanting stopped because he felt something on his waist. It was Woojin. Woojin back hugged him and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Hwi. I didn’t mean everything that I said before.” Woojin voice muffled a little because he buried his face in Daehwi’s shoulder. “It’s okay hyung, I know you didn’t.” Daehwi said while patting his had. “No it’s not okay, I hear you sniffing. I’m sorry for making you cry Hwi. Forgive me?” Woojin said again. “I will if you rest for a while and eat something.” Daehwi said and Woojin turned him around so they were facing each other. “Okay. Is your offer for ramen still available?” 

 

3.  
_cuddle_

Daehwi and Woojin got sick at the same time. It was probably the worst thing that ever happened on their life. With just the two of them on their shared apartment, feeling really tired and really didn’t want to move, Daehwi thought they were gonna die that day. Really he couldn’t believe this was happening to them. But maybe it was their own faults, Daehwi as usual forgot to bring his umbrella yesterday and had to get drenched in the rain for the whole day because the clouds decided that yesterday was a great day to make the world wet and now he had a fever. And Woojin really thought he had unlimited energy so he used all of his energy on practicing his dance, making choreography and teaching the kids on the dance academy he worked at, until he was completely drained and all of his body aches.

Woojin didn’t want them to die yet so with the very very small energy that remained in him, he got up from his bed and made porridge for both of them to eat and hopefully will cure them. “Daehwi, wake up I made a porridge, you should eat first and then you can go back to sleep. We can’t die yet.” Woojin said with a hoarse voice while slowly tapping Daehwi’s arm. “Ugh hyung I can’t get up. I’m too sick. It’s too cold. I’m going to die.” Daehwi grunted. “Stop it you drama queen! You won’t die if you eat right now. Let’s go!” Woojin said while tugging Daehwi’s arm and slowly they went to the kitchen and ate the porridge.

After they were done eating and drank their medicine, all that Woojin wanted was to get back to sleep but he was confused because Daehwi trailing behind him to his room. “What are you doing Hwi? I want to sleep.” He said tiredly while sliding inside his blanket. What made Woojin even more confused was Daehwi climb up to his bed and clutching his blanket, “It’s cold in my room, let me sleep here.” Seeing Daehwi shivering under the blanket made Woojin sigh and pulled him closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around Daehwi’s waist. “You are so warm,” with that Daehwi snuggled even closer to him. After that both of them drifted to sleep. They sleep for a long time cuddling each other. _And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [find me on twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb)  
> What kind of fics do you want me to write next??🤔😁


End file.
